Journey to the Past
by JemDragon84
Summary: What if the ending were a little differnt?AU. About two years have past for Ennis since Jack's death. But soon his world is going to be turned upside down as a few friends help him find a second chance at life by facing his past. First fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the original characters.

**Note:** Dear readers sorry it has taken me so long to update but I've been switched to night shift and it has taken me a awhile till I could get my new boss to allow me my laptop at work, but there is no Internet there and when I get home my Internet is down or I have homework or I'm to tired. My finals are now over and I have all Christmas break to work on the story. I've gone back and edited the past chapters too. Thanks for reading my story and waiting patiently for its update. Your reviews really boost my confidences. This is my first story and I have no beta so please bare with me.

**FINALLY ON WITH THE SORRY!!!**

**Chapter One**

"_I wish I knew how to quit you!"_

Even now those words echoed through his mind. Reminding him of all his failures; to Alma, his girls, himself, but most importantly, to Jack. Ennis Del Mar stared out into the vase open night sky; gazing at the stars remembering a time that seemed so long ago. Almost two have pasted since Jack's death. Two years of loneliness, heartache, and regrets. Two years feeling emptiness that would never leave him in peace. His Own fault really. He was given so many chances to be together. Jack was counting on it; hoping for it, hoping for him to get some sense and be happy.

"Damn you, Jack Twist," Ennis whispered, "And damn me too."

On a small hill overlooking a herd of cattle Ennis sat atop Cigar Butt at his latest job.

The K. O. Ranch was an up and coming cattle ranch which was paying pretty good wages and with Ennis's years of experiences hired him right away. Even gave him time off to see Junior from time to time. Working here he got to meet some nice fellas. The ranch was run by two families, the Kincaids' and the Owens'. Nice families. The husbands, Rich and Frank, help out a lot instead of just giving orders and supervising.

Their wives, Annie and Beth, were sweet spit-fire females. They weren't afraid to state their minds. You done wrong, they would let you know it. They also mother almost everybody on the ranch which made them loved and feared by all. Then their was the Terrible Three as everyone on the ranch took to calling their kids.

There were the twins, David and Alexandra, or Alex as she preferred, Kincaid and Troy Owens. Put these three together and you got a recipe for trouble. There was never dull moment for Ennis and the rest of the cowboys.

"Ennis? Ennis?!" Startled from his thoughts Ennis turned to see Frank right beside him looking at little concerned.

"Um?"

"I've been callin' your name for the past 5 minutes. What is goin' on with you? You always do this when you out here. Starin' off into the sky. And I wonder what you're thinking about. Ennis, we've known each other for a year now. I'm your friend and I want you to know you can come to me if you need help or just want to talk." Ennis just looked at Frank with a raised eyebrow. "I know you're not the, what did Beth call it, 'touchy feely' type, but sometimes you need to open up and talk."

Ennis blink a few times before looking back out into the night sky. After a few moments of silence Frank sighed before turning his horse to head back to his post. "Have you ever had any regrets about not doing something when you had the chance?" Ennis softly spoke stopping Frank in his tracks.

"Or for not tellin' someone how much they meant to you?"

Frank turned as he Ennis continued, his voice heavy with heart ache and sadness. "I take it you're not talking about about your ex-wife are you? You talkin' 'bout someone else?" Frank came up along side Ennis with their horses facing head to tail. "Ennis,"

"There are just somethings a man can't talk about Frank. Somethings a man don't want or need to hear. So just drop it."

As Ennis started to leave Frank grabbed his arm to stop him. "You can't keep the pain inside Ennis. Why do you think you keep getting in fights? You're venting your pain and frustration and you can't keep doing this. Annie and Beth are ready to tie you down and start their questioning. They are going to mother and smother you till you give," Frank ended with a little laugh.

Ennis lips twitched upwards then turned down in a frown. His eyes filled with sadness and pain.

"Just leave it alone Frank." Ennis kicked his horse forward intending to check the perimeter, just as he was leaving he threw over his shoulder, "The one I cared about is dead because of what we were together, so just leave me in peace." Frank watched as Ennis went riding on into the night wondering about that last statement meant.

_His love was killed because they cared for each other?What?_

"Ennis Del Mar, one way or another I'm going to get the truth out of you and help you out," Frank said into the night, "'sides I'm not facing those two wrath for this."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the original characters.

**Note:** Dear readers sorry it has taken me so long to update but I've been switched to night shift and it has taken me a awhile till I could get my new boss to allow me my laptop at work, but there is no Internet there and when I get home my Internet is down or I have homework or I'm to tired. My finals are now over and I have all Christmas break to work on the story. I've gone back and edited the past chapters too. Thanks for reading my story and waiting patiently for its update. Your reviews really boost my confidences. This is my first story and I have no beta so please bare with me.

**FINALLY ON WITH THE SORRY!!!**

Chapter Two

"Dammnit!!!"

"What in the hell did you do now, Cowboy?!"

"God Dammnit, I smashed my thumb," Cowboy answered sucking on his thumb. At 40 years old Cowboy was young and still good looking. His hair was still black as ebony and looked young now that he shaved his beard. His blue eyes no longer sparkled with mischief, but were dull. His scarred face healed up nicely, but the scars still remained; especially the mental ones. "Jesse, damn woman, you should at least care and be concerned."

"'course I care you stubborn ass. I just won't baby you. Let me take a look you big baby."

Jesse Rowe was a 26 blond, California fireball. She was like a man with breasts. She worked hard and fought like any man he'd ever known. Standing at 5' 5'' she was a challenge to anyone, with her sharp tongue and open-minded beliefs. She weighted about 175 and didn't look to fast but she gave a mean right hook. _I owe her my life. My own angel._

"OWWW!" Cowboy pulled his hand away sheltering in close to his chest, protecting it from the hellion.

"Oh stop complaining, I've had worse. You just sliced it a little, nothing big. Now come inside and lets take care of this." Walking toward the cabin Cowboy could hear her muttering under her breath, "Big Baby. Sliced his finger, you'd think chopped it off or something. And they call women baby's, please."

Shaking his head he followed her into their two story cabin. "Hurry up if you're in so much pain!" smiling he climbed the stairs to her bedroom and into her bathroom. She wasn't the frilly sort of gal. Her bathroom looked just like the sea. It looked as thought she brought the coast with her and placed it in her bathroom. "Sit." Motioning him to the toilet. As she started fixin' him up his mind wandered back to when she had saved his life and took care of him. She had the same serious expression then as she had on now.

Those few weeks were bad. Three against one were pretty bad odds. As he lied there on the side of the road he stared up into the sky with the sun shining brightly down on him. His thoughts wondered to his love, his true love. After their last rendezvous together he admitted to himself that he loved that stubborned ox of a man.

Loved him more than anything in the world. He loved his wife but they were no long in love. He loved his son but his grandfather tainted him so much, turning him spoiled and selfish, he wasn't his little cowboy anymore. Then there was the man who stole his heart without either of them realizing it. His last regret was not being able to tell him how much _he_ meant to him. Suddenly it became dark. Not even realizing he had closed his eyes he opened them to see a golden figure bending over him. She was talking but he could barely make out the words. She was angel with the sun glistening in her golden hair and her sapphire eyes filled with concern and worry.

"_I'm going to help you, but you just need to hang on sir. Just hang on." _

That was the last thing he remembered before slipping into darkness.

"Hey." Looking up at that same voice he was met with worry filled eyes. "You alright there?"

"Yeah. Yeah I was just remembering the first time we met, and how you saved my life," he said wistfully with a hint of sadness. She gave him a sad but understanding smile.

"Well there Cowboy you're set and ready to go," she said turning back to the first aid kit and cleaning up. "Now how about you rest for the day and let the hands fix that fence while you help me and Jackie inside cookin'. Your skills are getting better and you can actually boil water now," she said enthusiastically causing both of them to fall into fits of laughter.

Cowboy's skill with cooking had been a long standing joke on the Starlight Ranch. When they first bought the place in was in disrepair with only 4 cows. He tried cooking that first night and almost set himself on fire. They had to change his burnt bandages and banded him from cooking till he learned how to cook properly. Jackie, a good friend of Jess's, had taught her and now was teaching him how to cook; he was getting better all the time.

"I'm never gonna live that down am I?" He asked with a laugh.

"Not a chance in hell. Come on boy, lets head down stairs. Everyone sleepin' over so we're going to have plenty of mouths to feed and Jackie is gonna need all the help she can get."

Tomorrow was a big day on the ranch, fixing and painting the barn, so all the hands were spending the night to get a early start. They had no objections seeing as how they got good food and free place to sleep. Getting up and heading downstairs he asked, "So what are we havin'?"

"Steak, mash potatoes, and corn on the cob." As she said this his mouth began to water, Jackie was a fantastic cook. She worked part-time at the bakery in town. Her pastries sold out fast. She was like a goddess in the kitchen, especially her, "...biscuits." Shaking his head Cowboy looked at her with a little shock.

"What?"

"I said she's also making her buttermilk biscuits. And for dessert she is making her famous warm baked apple pie," Jesse continued on with a smirk watching as his eyes got bigger and started to glaze over. Laughing Jesse smacked his arm, "Now wipe that drool off and hurry it up, we have mouths to feed," she teased taking off toward the kitchen. Wiping his mouth with his sleeve he smiled and ran to catch up.

_This is the life. I finally have a real family, a real home. It's just missing one thing, oh well._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the original characters.

**Note:** Dear readers sorry it has taken me so long to update but I've been switched to night shift and it has taken me a awhile till I could get my new boss to allow me my laptop at work, but there is no Internet there and when I get home my Internet is down or I have homework or I'm to tired. My finals are now over and I have all Christmas break to work on the story. I've gone back and edited the past chapters too. Thanks for reading my story and waiting patiently for its update. Your reviews really boost my confidences. This is my first story and I have no beta so please bare with me.

**FINALLY ON WITH THE SORRY!!!**

**Chapter Three**

Two warm, strong, muscled bodies pressed together. Grasping, grinding, trying to get as close as they possibly could. Kiss swollen, hard, thin lips pressed together. Teeth scraped together, tongues clashed and twisted together from one mouth to another. Hands stroked, teased, pinched, and caress one another making both soar in pleasure. Hard cocks rubbed and pressed together smearing precum making it easier. Grabbing the younger man by his hips the older one flipped him to his stomach and pulled him up onto his knees. He slowly prepared his lover, making sure to hit that spot that would make him scream.

Once done he slowly eased himself inside that warm, tight heat. His lover was whimpering with desire. His little meww's and groans of pleasure were driving him insane and hardening his cock further. He slowly pulled back till just the head remained then slamming back fast and hard, causing his lover to scream out in shock and ecstasy. Slow and hard, slow and hard was how it went till his young lover was begging, pleading for release. Screaming for more and harder. Finally complying with his plea he sped up thrusting harder and faster, enjoying the sound of skin slamming together, the sounds of his lover and the sounds of his own heavy breathing.

"_Please. Please Ennis."_

Finally giving in he reached around and took hold of his lover's beautiful cock, pulling and gliding till his lover screamed his release to the heavens tightening his muscles around Ennis setting him off to explode within his warm core. Collapsing, Ennis pulled his lover to him and whispered the three words he had never spoken, not even to Alma, "I love you,"he said. "I love you," he spoke more fiercely pulling his young lover close to him. "I love you, Jack Twist."

Feeling his lover shaking Ennis made to get up and turn his lover when he felt a sticky liquid covering his hand. Lifting it from around Jack's waist Ennis pulled it close and nearly scream. Blood. His hand was covered in blood. Fast as lightening Ennis was up and turning Jack over to face him calling his name to get a response.

"Jack? Jack, talk to me." Turning Jack over Ennis cried out in grief and fear. There Jack laid his face beaten covered in blood. His ribs bruised and crushed, you could see the ribs out of place.

"Jack?" Ennis whispered. "Jack? Come on , this ain't funny. Jack!" Ennis's voice started to rise with each word. Looking around for something to stop the bleeding he started calling for help. "Help! Someone, please help us!"

Pulling Jack close and cradled him to his chest he started talking to Jack while calling for help. "Help someone, please. Jack you listen to me, you hang in there. You don't quit on me. Jack please, don't leave me." Holding him close Ennis began to cry, "Jack, please don't leave me. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't go with you. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I'm sorry."

"_Why?"_ came a raspy voice._ "Why Ennis?"_ Looking down Ennis looked into Jack cold dead eyes. His voice getting loud, but his lips weren't moving.

"_WHY ENNIS?!"_ Looking around Ennis noticed he was surrounded by darkness and covered in Jack blood.

"_How could you Ennis?! After all the chances I gave you!" _Jack's disembodied voice cried out in rage and sadness.

"_Why didn't you want to be with me?! Why?! Was I nothing to you but a FUCK!!!! Was I anything to you, Ennis?!! Did you feel nothing for me?"_

" I was scared!" Ennis cried out into the night. "Please Jack, I... I was lost and scared. I didn't know what to do. But you were never just a FUCK!!!!! I cared for you. I ... I love you," he finished with a whisper.

"_THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU WANT TO BE WITH ME?!!!!!! WHERE WERE YOU WHEN THEY CAUGHT ME? WHERE WERE YOU WHEN I NEEDED YOU THE MOST?!!! IT'S YOU FAULT ENNIS. ALL YOU FAULT!!!!!!!!" _

"No," he whispered.

"_IF YOU'D HAVE JUST COME WITH ME WE COULD HAVE BEEN HAPPY TOGETHER AND THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED!!!! I'M DEAD ENNIS!!!!! DEAD! AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!!!!!!" _

" NO!" Ennis shouted into the darkness. "It's not my fault." Ennis look down at Jack's face only to realize that he had stood up and Jack was now at his feet looking up into his eyes. Feeling a weight in his hand Ennis looked at his right hand and his breath caught at what he saw. In his hand Ennis held a bloody tire iron. A tire iron covered in Jack's blood. "NO!" Ennis screamed in denial flinging the iron into the dark. Falling to his knees Ennis brought Jack's body to him and rocked back in forth chanting 'no' over and over again.

"ENNIS!!!"

The lights were out in the big ranch house. The night was quiet and peaceful. They animals were out in the pasture and the horses in their stalls all tucked in for the night. Suddenly a small light turned on and brought the kitchen to life. The quiet night was interrupted by the soft voices of the women who ran the ranch. "I'm tellin' you he is getting worse. He is becoming more depressed, if that's even possible."

" I hear ya, but from what Frank could get he lost a love one."

Sitting at the kitchen table with a cake in front of both Annie and Beth in their flannel plaid PJ. "What exactly did he tell Frank?"

Beth sighed and looked down at the cake in front of her, a little disappointed that it wasn't helping. "He asked if Frank had any regrets. One was not telling someone how much they meant to him. Then as he was leaving he said and I quote, '_The one I cared about is dead because of what we were together, so just leave me in peace._' And it is most diffidently not his wife." Looking up from her cake Beth saw Annie's eyes wide with shock and tears.

"Did he say what happened to her?" Annie asked in a whisper.

"All he said was that they died because of what they were together," Beth paused thinking over what she was told and Frank's suspicions.

"What? What are you thinking?"

"Frank had an idea and now that I think about I'm starting to believe him." Looking Annie in the eye she said, "Ennis never said he was in love with a woman." At Annie's questioning look she continued. "He didn't say,'she died because of me,' he said, _'The one I cared about is dead because of what we were together.'_ Are ya getting it?"

Annie shook her head 'no'.

"Ennis said that, _'there are somethings a man don't want or need to hear.'_ Why would a guy not talk about his life with his gal? No, I think Frank is right. Ennis was in love with someone that society doesn't deem right. And if my aim ain't off, which it rarely ever is, he was in love with a guy." Annie gasped in shock.

"No," she chocked out, "Not Ennis. He is way to ...uptight for that, right?"

"Annie love is blind. Love don't see black or white, girl or guy. Love is something that with always be with you. If you're meant to be, it shouldn't matter what shell your spirit is in, as long as you love 'em."

"Wow Beth. That was deep."

"Yeah, well you hang out with my Aunt and cousin enough and you can't help, but start thinking like that," she laughed.

"Well I like their way of thinking. But how can you be so sure it was a guy that Ennis was in love with?" Annie asked her smile disappearing.

"Because woman aren't killed for sleeping with men, but gay men are beaten to death for sleeping with each other. And what he said about men not wanting to hear or needing to, most men are the ones that kill gay men." Annie thought about that and what Beth has just say before about loving someone. Just as she was about to speak when, "NO!" The scream echoed through the house startling the girls.

Looking at each other they knew who that came from. Racing up the stairs and down the hall they ran into Frank who was checking on the kids.

"What in the world..?"

"Help! Someone please help us!"

The girls ran past Frank and into the guest room Ennis Del Mar was staying in. Once in the room they stopped in shock at what they saw. There Ennis laid bathed in moonlight, tangled in the sheets in, sweating. His face contorted in a nightmare. But what shocked them was there were tears streaming down his face. Just as Frank entered the room Ennis spoke in a chocked voice filled with sadness, guilt, and heartache, confirming both Frank's and Beth's suspicions.

"Jack, please don't leave me. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't go with you. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I'm sorry." Ennis was now curled around a pillow, holding onto it for dear life.

"We have to wake him up," Beth said the shock wearing off. "Frank help me," she said moving towards the bed.

"Beth wait." Frank grabbed her by the arm and hauled her back to Annie who was silently crying for the poor heartbroken man trap in a nightmare. "It's not safe. He might lash out and hurt you, let me." Knowing better than to argue Beth let Frank go to the bed and try to wake him. As Frank drew closer he could make out words Ennis was mumbling like 'scared' and 'I love you'.

"Ennis," Frank called with no response. He tried again to no avail. Finally reaching the bedside Frank reached out to shake him awake when Ennis spoke, more like yelled, into the night.

"No! It's not my fault!"

Frank pulled back glancing over his shoulder to see that the girls had moved closer, now standing behind him to his right. Beth holding Annie in her arms but her focus was solely on Ennis. Looking back Frank sat on the bed, by now Ennis was saying 'no' over and over again.

Grabbing his shoulders Frank shook him and yelled, "ENNIS!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the original characters.

**Note:** Dear readers sorry it has taken me so long to update but I've been switched to night shift and it has taken me a awhile till I could get my new boss to allow me my laptop at work, but there is no Internet there and when I get home my Internet is down or I have homework or I'm to tired. My finals are now over and I have all Christmas break to work on the story. I've gone back and edited the past chapters too. Thanks for reading my story and waiting patiently for its update. Your reviews really boost my confidences. This is my first story and I have no beta so please bare with me.

**FINALLY ON WITH THE SORRY!!!**

**Chapter Four**

Ennis's eyes snapped open only to see three figures standing over him. Reacting on instinct Ennis attacked the closest person to him crying out in rage and grief. "Ennis, Stop!" Annie and Beth both cried out as Ennis attacked Frank who had been trying to wake him. Pushing Annie behind her Beth put her hands on her hips and yelled in that 'boy, you better listen to me, mom voice, "ENNIS DEL MAR, YOU STOP IT THIS INSTANCE!"

That seem to snap Ennis out of his nightmare, stopping him in his tracks as well Frank and Annie. Blinking, Ennis shook his head trying shake out the visions of that horrible dream. Looking down Ennis realized he was straddling Frank, who had a bloody nose and the starting of a black eye and a bruise on the left cheek. Quickly getting up Ennis pulled Frank up and to the bed apologizing over and over again.

"Ennis that's enough," Beth said in a authoritative voice. Taking charge Beth walked to the bed and examined Frank's nose. Seeing that it wasn't broken she went into mother hen mode. "Annie go and fetch the first aid kit. Frank, raise you head up. It's not broken just banged up, for which you're lucky what with the way Ennis hits," she smirked glancing over at Ennis. Though he wasn't looking at her she saw a twitch of his lips.

"Here we are,"said Annie speeding into the room.

"Great. Now lets take care of this then I want everyone downstairs at the table," said Beth. She then turned to Ennis, "It's about time you start talking. I don't want to hear it Ennis," she said cutting of his protest. "Whether you like it or not you need to talk to someone. And one way or another we are going to settle this," she finished with a glare, silencing him.

Soon after, all the adults, minus Rich who was away on business, were sitting at the table with coffee in hand, none ready to break the silence. After a few more minutes Beth couldn't take anymore.

"Alright Ennis, it's time to start talking. Now for the past few weeks you have been more moody and irritable than ever. And I noticed you always become like this around this time of year. You become more closed off. You don't go out with the other men like you usually do. Now this horrible nightmare that got you so scared you were screaming out... I, no, we just want to help you. Now start talkin'."

Ennis felt like a child who had just been caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar. "There ain't nothin' to talk 'bout. 'ts no one's business, but mine. So..."

"Don't you start with me." Beth cut him off, her temper getting the better; continuing on, "Now if I have to tie you down I will. Now lets start with an easy question. Who is Jack?" Silence rained in the room after that question.

Ennis looked as if he had been punch. Shock and pain flittered across his face before he could catch himself as Jack's face flashed before him, "Now Ennis. I would like an answer." Not getting a response Beth decided to try another route. "Do you remember what you told Frank two nights ago? About regrets and not telling the one you loved how much they meant to you?" At his sharp warning look she knew she had hit a nerve, but she pushed on, "Don't you think you're still denying your love for him by not telling your friends about him?"

Beth looked Ennis straight in the eye, never flinching or wavering till he finally look down into his coffee like had all the answers. Sighing, Beth looked at her husband and friend suddenly a voice began to talk; low and soft that had you been moving you would have missed it.

"We met on a summer job in 1963. We were herding sheep up onto o'le Brokeback Mountain."

The girls and Frank looked at each other then turned back to Ennis as he spoke about his past that he had up until now kept a closely guarded secret. "I was to man the camp while Jack was to watch the sheep. Jack. Jack Twist, was a rodeo boy; Bull Rider. He was a loud, obnoxious, smartass, son of a gun, with a mouth that wouldn't quit." Hearing several intakes of breathes he looked up to see three blushing faces.

Snorting before giving a little laugh. "I didn'a mean it that way. But I did find out about it later," he said with a laugh as the blushes grew darker. "Naw, Jack could talk like a horse could run. The light that shone from 'is eyes while running that horse coulda out shone the sun. We didn't talk much at first, but then Jack had a way of making people open up to him. He had this smile that could melt ice. We started getting closer as the months went on. Soon it became freezing. We were drinkin' till we was to drunk to walk. We decided to leave the sheep for the night. I told 'im to take the tent and I curled up outside. It wasn't to long before I was freezin' that Jack told me to get my ass in the tent. It wasn't to long after that Jack made the first move. I can't say it was slow and wonderful cause it wasn't; it was fast and hard. We didn't speak about it the next day, but I was afraid I'd hurt him, but he seemed fine. It started off only in the tent and only at night, Then is was only in tent, but it soon moved out into sun. We were happy; out in our own little world up on old Brokeback. It was nobody's business but our own."

As Ennis continued his story about his life with Alma and soon the girls, Beth knew she was in over her head and that she needed to bring in a professional. But she saw how Ennis's eyes softened as he talked about Jack and Junior. There was love there alright. Hearing about how his dad showed him what happened to a gay rancher sent disgust through her.

_How dare he do that to a little boy_, she thought outraged. She now understood how difficult it had to be on Ennis being brought up with that way of thinking Ennis continued on not knowing of the others thoughts for he was lost in his memories of the lonely nights, the fights both with Alma and Jack, and his of guilt and emptiness. Finally Ennis told of getting back his letter and the call to Jack's wife, Laureen, and how he had died: which caused tears to be shed by all. There were more tears when Ennis told of his visit to the Twist Farm and how Jack had all these wonderful things planned for them. And finding both their shirts from their fight together on Brokeback. Finally Ennis ended his story, leaving a dead silence in it's wake, his eyes wet and thoughts still far away to his time with Jack.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the original characters.

**Note:** Dear readers sorry it has taken me so long to update but I've been switched to night shift and it has taken me a awhile till I could get my new boss to allow me my laptop at work, but there is no Internet there and when I get home my Internet is down or I have homework or I'm to tired. My finals are now over and I have all Christmas break to work on the story. I've gone back and edited the past chapters too. Thanks for reading my story and waiting patiently for its update. Your reviews really boost my confidences. This is my first story and I have no beta so please bare with me.

**FINALLY ON WITH THE SORRY!!!**

**Chapter Five**

The Moon was full and bright and shone over the ranch giving that picturesque quality. A slight breeze caressed the trees and grass, off in the distant a owl sent out a call, and on the porch of the dark ranch house stood a lone figure staring off into the night. His mind a thousand miles away thinking of time filled with passion and joy; a time he wished never ended. His thoughts turned troubled as he soon remembered things recent, of the pain and fights that happened between them, the words never spoken. Sighing, the figure shifted his position and sat down on the rail and leaned back against a support beam content to stay just as he was till time stopped.

"You know if you keep thinking so hard you're gonna hurt yourself," a voice spoke from out of nowhere startling him from his thoughts. Turning he looked below where he was sitting to see Jesse in jeans, shirt and jacket with her hands tucked in her back pockets staring at him like she was trying to read his mind.

"What's got you up so late when you always get up so early?" Jesse questioned him wondering when was the last time he got a good nights sleep. She didn't pretend not to notice his moods and how they changed 'round this time if year. The envious looks he gave to the couples they passed, and the cries and moans she heard coming from his room. She always met his eyes never looking with pity, but with understanding.

She was the biggest mystery he or anyone else on the ranch had ever met. She came out here few years ago looking for a quiet life away from the city and the fighting. When they had met she had been looking for equipment to help the rundown ranch she had just bought. She didn't talk much about her past or her family. All anyone knew was that her parents had been killed, but not how or when. She spoke of friends she met in her travels and they all came through for her when she called for help starting this place up. She knew someone in at least every field of work. And she had the damnest lucky when in came to finding strays', as they called each other. Almost everyone that worked and lived on the ranch is someone she helped at on time or another; to them she was their guardian angel. The wind blew around them kicking up her shoulder length, golden brown hair, giving her that spiritual look.

"Hey Cowboy, you there or are you on the moon with your dream man?" Jesse really didn't need an answer, she already knew. _You can't keep your thoughts and feelings from me, _she thought. _When are you going to suck it up and and get your man. And if he's as stubborn as you say, hog tie him and take him away. You can't keep hiding._

"Hey, space boy?!" _OK now this is getting annoying._ Still not getting an answer she marched right over to where Jack was sitting on the rail. Reaching up she grabbed a hold of his left footed and pulled and she got want she wanted; his attention with a side of humiliation.

"What the hell did you do that for?!" Cowboy shouted from his position on the ground where he had landed on his butt.

Jesse just laughed her mouth curved in a smirk, "Well that's what you get for not answering me moron. Jeeze, you just had to answer me. Maybe next time you won't space on me." Glaring at her, Cowboy muttered curses under his breath as he got up dusting off his butt, which just made Jess laugh more.

"Didja have to pull me down though?"

"Oh come off it. You are startin' to annoy me with the lost-in-thought routine." Cowboy just looked at her before turning and starting walk toward the stables. Getting pissed now Jess let some of her frustration out, snarling she said, "Damn it Jack, don't turn your back on me!" Jack stopped knowing that she was pissed off for her use his name, but he didn't turn around. Seeing that he had stopped she continued, "When are you gonna stop running? You're miserable. Your hearts longing for someone that's not here. You've been hiding for two years, don't you think it's time to stop hiding?!"

"You think it's easy," he said softly, but loud enough for her to hear. "You think I like being happy without him?!" His voice started to rise with each word. "When I was there, I tried. I tried for years to be with him, but it wasn't enough. He didn't want to be with. There were times I justed wanted die because I couldn't be with him. There are times I wish you had left me there on the side of the road to die. I tried hard to be what everyone wanted me to be, but I'm not strong enough," his voice cracked and she knew that he was crying. Jess didn't move knowing that he needed to get this out into the open. He needed to let some of the hurt and pain go before it ate him up inside.

"He doesn't love me, Jess. He doesn't. Twenty years and not once did he try to come and see me, or be with me. WHY!!!!!!" he yelled to the sky.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU WANT ME!!! WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST HAVE COME WITH ME!!!!!!!!"

Falling to the ground Jack cried. He cried out his years of pain and grief. Jess finally came to him and held him wondering that same thing. Why couldn't the man Jack loved go with him. Some place far away where they could be happy. Wasn't happiness together better than the loneliness of being away with only a few days together?

Jess held Jack till the dawn stretched her arms over the horizon. Her colors of pink, orange, yellow chasing away the night, as if banishing it from her children. Jess watched the sun peek over the hills and smile down on the world as if it was saying 'hello' to an old friend. Jack had fell silent and watched the sun make her accent into the sky, silent tears still falling.

"Beautiful," he whispered not realizing he'd spoken aloud.

"Yeah, it is," Jess answered back. "Come on Cowboy, lets head inside and get the coffee started. The boys will be up soon and you know they can't function without coffee," she said with a laugh, causing to Jack to laugh.

Helping each other Jess wiped away his tears looking deep into his eyes. What Jack saw there made him want to cry again. Love, concern, understanding and respect. He wished he had a sister like her.

As if sensing his thoughts she smiled and said, "Me too Cowboy. Me too."

Turning they headed into the house to start the day. Behind them the sun just smiled down upon them. Casting her light upon them in hopes to keep the nightmares at bay.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the original characters.

**Note:** Dear readers sorry it has taken me so long to update but I've been switched to night shift and it has taken me a awhile till I could get my new boss to allow me my laptop at work, but there is no Internet there and when I get home my Internet is down or I have homework or I'm to tired. My finals are now over and I have all Christmas break to work on the story. I've gone back and edited the past chapters too. Thanks for reading my story and waiting patiently for its update. Your reviews really boost my confidences. This is my first story and I have no beta so please bare with me.

**FINALLY ON WITH THE SORRY!!!**

**Chapter Six**

The sun beat down upon the land. Shining its rays on anything in its path. The plants reached for those rays and bathed in them and in return the opened their blossoms showing off their vanity to the world. It was a beautiful April day. The animals were wondering and playing in the woods, birds were flying. All were enjoying this spring day, almost. Off in the distance could be heard the pounding of hammers, the whining of horses and the grunts of the animal called man.

A lone figure on a horse watched a group those primitive creatures as they worked on building a new, stronger fence since the last one didn't last through the winter storms. The sun glistened off the sweat that covered their bodies; their shirts disguarded 'bout an hour earlier. Groups of ten were spread out; a total of 30 of them altogether, there ages raging from 19-45. You could tell the ages not just by there looks but by how much noise they made. The older men were quiet and barely spoke. Their focus was getting as much work they could get done before lunch, the young ones, though working, were making a grand 'ole time of it. Joking and playing, busting out in the latest songs once in awhile, making everyone, including the older men too, laugh at their antics. Just standing there you would never guess that all of them had been in trouble and in the need of help. They smiled and laughed as if they didn't have care in the world.

The figure laughed as two guys tackled Cowboy to the ground and started tickling him. His laughter rang throughout the land getting smiles from everyone. It was nice to see Cowboy smile, it was rare to hear him laugh. They all knew he was attacked but they knew not to ask questions. They all had secrets, and they all respected each others privacy. Hank McDaniels watched from a distance as Billy and Carl others joined in to rescue Cowboy and turning the tables on the two ticklers. Jim and Tim, the ticklers, were the all around jokers at the ranch. They always had a way to make someone smile.

The twins lived in Arizona till they were 10 when they were orphaned after someone had set their parents home on fire. The twins were half Native American which gave them an exotic look. Their hair was long and black as ebony, their skin a tan color. They had no chest or facial hair what so ever and it gave them a youthful appearance. The one thing they got from their mother was green eyes. Green as the grass on a spring day that were accented by their high cheek-bones, yes they were the talk of the female population in town.

They moved onto a reservation nearby where they we taught more about their people and their culture. Tim was an excellent hunter while Jim was a excellent tracker and plant expert. They would some times go with a few others for a few days of 'male bonding' as they called it. They'd bring back some meat and fish to cook and also plants to plant in the garden that made great spices. Jess stumbled across the twins when they were seventeen. Since they were half breeds, the other boys picked on them and teased them.

Jesse, being 20 at the time stepped in for their defense, using their peoples ways and beliefs against them, cutting them down to size; in front of the most of the reservation which served as humiliation and shame at the boys as well as the adults who let them get away with it. Finally she turned to the battered and bruised boys and offered them a job at the ranch she was starting up in Wyoming. Needless to say they agreed. After talking to the elders the boys were soon on their way with Jess towards a bright new future. As the years went they took up the position of 'little brother protectors'. They may be younger than her but the twins always protected Jess and stood by her side when in times of need.

The others that considered Jess their sister was Billy, Thomas and their sister Sara. The three siblings had moved apart since their parents died some years back from a pneumonia. Sara moved to LA and fell into a rough crowd where she got onto drugs till she started whoring herself to get money. She was being attacked when Jess and Hank interrupted the assailant. Hank chased and caught the guy while Jess took care of Sara, taking her to police station to make a report then to the hospital to get checked out. Hank and Jess took care of Sara and got her to open up.

She told them she was 18 and needed money. She talked about her addiction and how she got the money and how she missed her family. After a long talk Jess offered to help her with her problem and offered her a job at her ranch. Sara was a little scared to leave but after seeing her pimp with a black eye and broken nose giving her most of the money she 'earned' she eagerly agreed. It was a tough road but she came through and was now at the ranch doing child care with a few other girls and guys. It took about a year to track her brothers down. Billy was working the rodeo circuit, and Thomas was working in Montana at a bar.

When the family got back together it was a tear filled reunion. Billy worked on the farm and Thomas worked in the local tavern. Thomas met and married a waitress named Jeanna, he met at work. They were happily married and had two children that Jeanna helped take care of at the ranch. Sara was seeing a man in town who worked at the bank, Jake Lawrence, and couldn't be happier.

Jesse Rowe had the damndest lucky finding people in trouble. She was there savior, their hero, their angel. _Hell_, Hank thought, _she even saved me_. Hank remembered, staring off into the distance, when he first met Jess she was 17 and had lost her parents not long ago. She was staying with her 'aunt' and 'cousin' in Northern California. Hank's mind went back to when he was at his worst. When God seemed to have turned his back on him as he lost everything he loved.

Flashback

Lightening lite up the night sky as the thunder soon followed in its wake. The rain seemed never ending, a dark storm that seemed to match his mood. God how he hated and loved the rain. Loved it cause it washed away the filth and dirt from the world leaving a fresh day to be enjoyed, but he hated it, no loathed it for the damage it cost him. How something so good could be so harmful and snatch away everything you hold dear leaving you cold, wet and alone.

Gazing out into the night, Hank McDaniels cursed the rain before looking back into his now empty bottle. He wondered when he drank it but then shrugged and ordered another. _Tonight is a good night to get drunk_, he thought. To forget one night not to different from this one. _Was it really only four months ago? It seems long than that_... "..so much longer," he whispered. Looking up his eyes gazed into his mirrored reflection to what he had now become.

Once he was a man to be desired and envied. At 6ft 3ins. Hank was a handsome man who caught many an eye. His once short, silky, sandy blond hair was now long and greasy, from poor care. Once sparkling blue eyes now were dull and blood shot surrounded bags from little sleep. His once strong defined chin and cheekbones when now sullen and chubby. His body had lost its strong lean figure now he was a slumped chubby man that looked like everyone else.

"Hey, buddy, it's closing time," a voice brought hank out of his self pity. " Buddy, it's time to get on your way." A clash of thunder followed the bartenders statement, giving a foreboding feel to the situation. Hank could feel a chill surrounding him; something was coming. "Hey, didja hear me?" The irritation was clear in the bartender's voice as he slapped his hand on Hank's shoulder. Snarling, Hank grabbed the offending hand and shoved the man away, "Don't touch me!"

His shoved sent the man to the floor where his head hit the ground hard with a resounding thud. Hearing the commotion several workers came out the see what was going on. Seeing their boss on the ground two of the men jumped Hank from behind wrestling him the ground.

"You've had too much cowboy, and now it's time for you to get," one of the workers said, "Get him outta of here, boys."

Hank was soon hefted from the ground and thrown out into the rainy, night covered street. Cursing, Hank tried to get to his feet, failing miserably. He finally crawled on hands and knees to the wall of the Bar and sat down with his back against it. He sat there for several minutes just staring up at the cloud filled sky, not even noticing the chill in the air or his soaked clothes or how the rain camouflaged his unnoticed tears. Hank's brain finally registered the feeling of being watched.

Across the street stood a lone figure. They stood under a light pole but their hat cast their face in darkness with the rain surrounding them giving the person a nightmare quality. Suddenly the figure started forward, slowly crossing the deserted street, hands tucked into their coat pockets, hat hung low on their face. As the figured came closer Hank's clouded brain to in their slim build as well as their graceful walk. They looked as if death had taken a human form and was now coming for him. The last thing hank remembered was thinking, 'finally. I'll be with you both soon,' before his world went black.

"Yo, Hank, you there?!"

Shaking his head hank turned to see the group of men looking at him in concern. Hank could see Cowboy and Billy looking at each other in worry, Hank snorted at that. Those two were almost as bad st the women folk.

The sound on a twig breaking caused Hank to snap his head up and scan the group. Noticing who was missing he said in a stern clear voice, " Don't even think about you two, unless you want to be cleaning out the stalls all tomorrow." hearing nothing in return, Hank pressed his lips together and tapped his horse, Lightning, in the side, which cause the horse to started and kick his left back leg which grazed Tim's right side causing him to yelp and fall into Jim who was right behind him. The group broke out in laughter and the twin's were out smarted again by Hank. Billy and Cowboy just smirked at each other thinking the same thing, _They never learn_.

Turning him and his horse around Hank looked down at the twins and smirked. They ended in a pile and were trying to get up, but falling on each other. "Well looks like I just got some volunteers for stall duty tomorrow, boys," he said with a little laugh sending the rest back into laughter. "Come on boys, lets finish up and head on in. The girls should have lunch ready soon." With the promise of lunch the guys quickly got back to work with smiles on their faces. Hank just smiled and watched st the twins soon joined them and they were all on there way.

Off in the distance a figure sat upon a black stallion, with a smile on their face. Looking down and the silver wolf sitting at their side the figure spoke to both animals, "Looks like their doing just fine boys. Just fine indeed."

The stallion whinnied and stomped the hoof in response. "I know, I know. We have to do something with him. This is just getting out of hand. I think it's time they both stopped running and faced their past. It will be a long hard journey, but in the end it will be worth it."

The yipped in agreement, causing the figure to smile. Patting the stallion on the neck the figure said, "Lets head on back. No use planning on an empty stomach." Turning the three headed off for the main ranch house with the starting of a plan that will not help just one couple but another one as well.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the original characters.

**Note:** Dear readers sorry it has taken me so long to update but I've been switched to night shift and it has taken me a awhile till I could get my new boss to allow me my laptop at work, but there is no Internet there and when I get home my Internet is down or I have homework or I'm to tired. My finals are now over and I have all Christmas break to work on the story. I've gone back and edited the past chapters too. Thanks for reading my story and waiting patiently for its update. Your reviews really boost my confidences. This is my first story and I have no beta so please bare with me.

**FINALLY ON WITH THE SORRY!!!**

**Chapter Seven**

The sun was just rising signaling the start of a new day at the K.O Ranch. The rooster was just making it's way out to sounds it's alarm, to tell all who heard it was time to rise and shine. Time to face another day.

"Cock-a -doodle- doo!Cock-a-doodle-doo! Cock-a-ahhhh," out of no where a shoe hit its target right in the kisser.

"Shut up!" came a annoyed voice from the second story of the main house.

"Alexandra Jean Kincaid stop throwing your shoe at that rooster!"

"Yes mother!"

Ennis felt a smile creep on his face as he lay in bed in his room on the other side of the house. Another normal morning at the K.O. Ranch. Alex was not a nice person first thing in the morning. No, that was an understatement. Alex was not nice till 11am. Just like Junior was as that age. "Must be a girl thing," he murmured to himself.

The sun was just peaking into his room since it faced the east. When first offered, Ennis didn't feel comfortable to be staying in the main house when he should be staying with the other men, but the girls insisted so he chose a small east facing room on the back-end of the house. Painted in cream and highlighted in light blue and greens the room gave off a welcome glow. When laying here Ennis wonder if life would have been like this if he took Jack up on his offer. Would they have had a good working ranch with friends like this? Could every morning have been this peaceful and content waking up next to each other, just lying in bed and watching the sunrise. "Jack always loved sunrise," Ennis whispered into the silence of his room. Glancing at the clock on the night stand a slow smile crept up as he began to count, "Three...Two...One."

"AHHHHHHH!! YOU LITTLE MONSTERS I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!! MOM THEY DID IT AGAIN!!!!!!!"

Ennis just shook his head and chuckled as he rose from his warm bed and got ready for another day. Heading for his bathroom Ennis made sure to lock his door before going about his morning routine; no need to get in the middle of of those three today. He learned that the hard way when the boys decided to hide in his room after dosing Alex in cold water. Damn that water was cold, he shivered at the memory of it. While brushing his teeth the door handle rattled, after that didn't work there came rapid knocking. Still ignoring them Ennis cocked his head, listening as the knocking stopped and there was a shout of 'Run' followed by a furious 'I'm going to beat you two to a bloody pulp', soon the echo of retreating feet faded and Ennis soon continued with his routine. Ennis loved those kids, but he was so glad they weren't his. Yep, just another normal, loud morning at the K.O. Ranch house.

No more than 40 minutes later Ennis walked into the kitchen to a common sight. Frank and Rich were sitting at the large round table with a cup of coffee both reading the newspaper , both dressed in jeans t-shirts; well Rich was in a nice plaid button down while Frank wore a T-shirt from California with a smart ass comment on it, 'Shit. It happens.' (1) Ennis liked that shirt. Beth and Annie...not so much, but what could they when he wore it out to help on the ranch, so they let it go, along with a few other shirts he wouldn't part with.

Sitting across from them was a slit eyed Alex. If you didn't know better you'd say she was asleep, but then she'd suddenly move dispelling that notion. She didn't look any worst for wear; her hair was, wet but at least her clothes were dry. What ever they did she must have showered to get rid of whatever it was. The pranks those three pulled on each other caused a lot of clothes to be cleaned; and a lot of showers to be taken. Ennis still remembered the prank war those three started when they missed their intended target and hit Jackson, a newbie at the time. He declared war and the prank war started. After a two days the towns folk stayed away till the all clear was given. It was the funniest, if not the messiest week, that the ranch had ever seen. Pictures during the war were hung up in the front rooms, and dinning area for all to see; even a picture of him in what can only be describe as pink slime. No one asked no told, but all stayed away from Ennis for the rest of the day.

The sound of a throat clearing brought Ennis back and looked around to look at Rich. Raising an eyebrow at him Rich asked his question again, "I was asking if you would like to go with Beth and I to look at some cattle and equipment in Texas. We all know you have the best sense when it comes to picking cattle for breeding."

Ennis just blinked. "Um, why is Beth going and not Annie? She always goes with you."

"Well usually yes, but according to an old friend, the owner of the equipment place is a ...um..."

"A hard ass," Beth spoke up while filling up everyones plates again. Everyone froze in place and looked at beth with wide eyes. It was well known that Beth only when she was either really annoyed or pissed. Alex was now wide awake and the boys had stopped at the doorway, just coming out from hiding, and just stared at her with just a little fear. Frank, Rich and Annie just looked at Beth with questions in their eyes, while Ennis just looked at her waiting for her to continue. After about two minutes of silence Beth looked up and around the kitchen. Looking a little embarrassed by her outburst Beth looked at Ennis and went on.

"I've heard of this woman before and she is like steel; cold and hard. I heard she was a widow, but that she didn't really shed a tear over it. Didn't even close down the business. I remember hearing about how horrible death her husband suffered. Had to have a close casket cause his..." she trailed off realizing what she was about to say in front of the kids. Turning back to the counter she continued, " Well. Lets just say his body wasn't appropriate for others to see."

"What happened to him Mom?" Alex asked, the boys chorused a 'yeah' in agreement.

"He was in a car accident; so they say," was her response.

After about minute or two thinking over the mystery behind that last statement Rich turned back to Ennis and asked, "Well, you wanna go with us?"

Alex snorted, then just broke out in full laughter. The boys and Annie, Beth, and Frank soon followed. Ennis's lips twitched, trying to fight the smile trying to appear at Rich's innocent out of place question. Rich blinked. Then blinked again.

"What?" Rich asked, confused as to why they were laughing. That just set them off again and Ennis lost it and laughed right along with them. Rich went over what he said in his head and finally like a light bulb going on he got it and blushed and smiled in embarrassment. "Alright, stupid thing to say. Ya'll don't have to laugh so hard."

Annie got up and went over to her husband and hugged him from behind, "Don't ever change love; don't ever change," she said with a smile.

Breakfast soon went underway and Ennis agreed to go with them thinking it might be nice to be out and that he could drop by and see Francine who just married a doctor and moved to live with him in Amarillo in Potter County. Her last letter was filled with joy and excitement about life in Amarillo. Though Junior lived close by in Casper with her husband and son, Francine had stayed with Alma and Bill in Riverton while he now lived farther away in Douglas.

Seeing her would be great. She did give him that open invitation. Since moving here Francine started writing him and visiting him at the ranch and soon they became closer than they ever, which Alma was not happy with when she discovered how close they were at Francine's wedding. Readying himself to another day of work Ennis looked out onto the ranch and smiled.

_Yeah_, he thought,_ I'll surprise her with a visit. Be nice to see how that boy is treating my baby. Maybe this won't be so bad._


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the original characters.

**Note:** Dear readers sorry it has taken me so long to update but I've been switched to night shift and it has taken me a awhile till I could get my new boss to allow me my laptop at work, but there is no Internet there and when I get home my Internet is down or I have homework or I'm to tired. My finals are now over and I have all Christmas break to work on the story. I've gone back and edited the past chapters too. Thanks for reading my story and waiting patiently for its update. Your reviews really boost my confidences. This is my first story and I have no beta so please bare with me.

**FINALLY ON WITH THE SORRY!!!**

**Chapter 8 **

The Dawn was just barley peaking over the horizon when Ennis, Rich and Beth were getting ready to head out on the road. Annie was up to see them off while the kids were still asleep. Wanting to get a early start they all agreed to head out to Texas, and were hope-ing to make Childress by nightfall. Bath was double checking the breakfast she set up for the kids and the packed lunches and snacks for the road.

"Alright I think we've got everything. I've got enough food for the trip; I packed all of us last night and the bags are in the truck; the kids lunches are packed, breakfast ready, so what am I forgetting?" Beth questioned, frowning and tapping her finger against her lips. There was a snort coming from the table behind her followed by more snorting which soon melded into laughter. Spinning around and pinning the culprits with a smoldering glare Beth crossed her arms in a huff, "And just what is so funny you three?"

Annie, being the only one to have calmed down enough, answered. "Because Beth dear, the one thing you seem to be forgetting is getting dressed properly,"she said before laughing again. Eyes widening, Beth looked down and realized she was still in her pajamas and old light blue bathrobe. Inhaling sharply Beth flung her hands to her hair; it was still in curlers. Glancing at the clock on the wall Beth let out a shriek before running upstairs complaining about no account husbands and friends. Half an hour later they were pulling out of the driveway in Rich's four-door forest green Chevy truck, while Annie waved from the porch.

In the back seat Ennis gazed out the window noticing nothing, his mind on a old 5x5 card in the bag at his side. Tearing his eyes away from the country side Ennis focused on said bag. After a moment Ennis opened his bag and withdrew an over stuffed envelope. Going straight for the last card Ennis withdrew it. The paper was small, just like any other postcard. It was worn from being handled to often, the first of many. Flipping it over, the words were now lighter than what they once were, but still legible. Ennis looked at two words in the upper-left hand corner that sent his heart to his shoes and void of breathe: Childress,TX.

They weren't even half way there when Ennis blew his top. He left irritated back about half and hour ago. It started with Beth wanted to play a game, but Rich said he'd rather just listen to the radio; that was a mistake. Soon they started arguing over what music to listen to, Rich wanted classical, Beth wanted country, and so it began. Enough was enough.

"Enough you two!" Ennis roared. "Sweet Jesus, you two are worst then the trio!" Reaching forward Ennis snapped off the radio and then leaned back in his seat letting the silence wash over him while trying to calm down.

Beth and Rich were stunned into silence and both held a slight grimace at being compared to their kids. After a few minutes of silence Beth started to reach for the radio when Ennis's voice carried from the back, "Beth you touch that knob and I swear I won't keep from getting Rich to pull over so I can bend you over my knee to swat your butt," his voice was steady, but did nothing to cover the menace under it.

Glancing back she noticed his head was leaning back and his eyes were closed. She looked back to the radio, "BETH," he growled. Her hand hesitated then dropped back into her lap, shoulders slumped she turned her head to look out the window.

Rich snorted, trying to hold back his laughter. "That goes same for you Rich. You ain't no better than her so don't tempt me." Rich's amusement died quickly.

Both firmly chastised silence reigned throughout the car for about an hour till Ennis quietly asked Beth to switch the radio to a little country station he liked; and so she did. Beth glanced at Rich and as their eyes met the same crossed their minds something in Ennis past was in Texas. As the thought passed Beth's eyes widened as a faint memory of Ennis confession after his lasted nightmare not to long. Jack was from Texas.

Childress, Texas.

_Oh God, how could I have missed this. His grave will be there. Oh Ennis, _she thought.

Unbuckling her belt Beth turned sideways from the passenger seat and _looked_ at Ennis. His lips were pressed tight, and he had little bags under his eyes, his whole face looked strained. His hand laid loose at his sides palms out as if in defeat; in lea mens terms, he looked like shit. "Ennis," she started, but he cut her off.

"Don't Beth. Just don't."

"But..."

"No."

"I was..."

"ENOUGH BETH!!!!" Ennis shouted startling Rich making swerve a little. "I know you mean well, " he said in a calmer and quieter voice. "I know you jus' wants what best for me, but no matter what, I gotta do this. And it is painful enough so please don't feel sorry for me. This trip is long over due. So please, just drop it." He finally met her eyes and she saw pain laced with determination in them. He didn't want sympathy. This was his pain, his burden to carry alone. His trial to face alone. His apology to give; alone.

Nodding her acceptance, she turned back around before he could see the fire of determination light in her eyes to be there and support him whether he liked it or not. No one should face their past alone.

Off , miles, in the distance the wind suddenly surged up upon a lone rider ans companion. The wolf howled signaling it's acceptance and understanding. Gazing into the wind letting it flow over them, bathing them in it's embrace. Nodding their head in understanding the wind died as suddenly as it came. "So it has begun. A journey has started and now we must help them on their way. I hope they can stand together and face want fate has in store for them and their friends."

On a porch gathered, was a group of young men, laughing and joking and plain old enjoying their drinks and the company when a gust of wind swarmed upon them. Curling into themselves they turned their faces away and held onto their hats. As suddenly as it came it left leaving a bewildered group of men.

"Well that was fun," one remarked sarcastically, breaking the silence. Laughter soon followed.

"Wonder where the hell that came from?" Another questioned.

"It was a warning," a deep voice answered.

The boys turned to see a figure in the doorway, shadowed in darkness, and surrounded by the house lights.

"Something is headed this way," the figure continued. "Something that will effect us."

The boys looked at one another, faces ranging from disbelief to nervousness. A young man with chestnut hair and big blue eyes so frighteningly similar to his late fathers spoke up, "Black Owl, are you sure? It just seemed like any other gust of wind that happen sometimes. What makes this one different?"

Turning his great wide eyes to the youth that spoke, Black Owl gazed into his eyes with great knowledge that made the youth look down as if chastised. After a few moments of silence Black Owl spoke again startling a few, "It speaks of change. A great sadness comes followed by spirit of great innocence and strength, that I have not felt in many years. A change is coming and with it a journey will be placed before you, but only you can choose to follow it Bobby."

At hear his name, Bobby's gaze snapped up to meet Black Owls'. "Yes, young one, this is a warning just for you. The past is coming back to finish want it started. A path will be laid before you Bobby, the question is will you take it."

With that said Black Owl turned and retreated back into the house leaving a shocked silent group of young men and one worried young man.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the original characters.

**Note:** Dear readers sorry it has taken me so long to update but I've been switched to night shift and it has taken me a awhile till I could get my new boss to allow me my laptop at work, but there is no Internet there and when I get home my Internet is down or I have homework or I'm to tired. My finals are now over and I have all Christmas break to work on the story. I've gone back and edited the past chapters too. Thanks for reading my story and waiting patiently for its update. Your reviews really boost my confidences. This is my first story and I have no beta so please bare with me.

**FINALLY ON WITH THE SORRY!!!**

**Chapter 9**

The two story, richly decorated house sat in silence and darkness. Bobby was slouched against his truck, his dad's old truck, and just looked at the place he called home for the last nine years of his life. They moved here when he was ten. His mom wanted a better house, he remembered the fight they had. Dad thought it wasn't necessary to move to a big house for just the three of them, his mother shouting back that she deserved it and it would show people in this town that they had money and his dad yelling that they didn't need to show it off. Bobby remembered when his grandpa getting involved and how they ganged up on his dad. They moved a couple weeks later.

Grandfather. GrandFather Newsome. Bobby smiled a little smile as he thought about that man. He was a mean son-of-a-Bitch. Oh how he used to love the man. That man spoiled him like no other and let him get away with everything; then his dad died. At seventeen his world was flipped. It was after the funeral that this took a turn. He had driven to a bar in the next town over lookin' to down his grief. It was there that the shock hit. He remembered it so well.

Flashback

_June 21, 1983_

" _Son, you a'right? Son?"_

"_Don't call me that!" Bobby shouted. "I'm not your son! You're not my Father! He's Dead!"_

_As he spoke those words realization hit him like boulder. Dead. His dad was dead. His mom didn't know but he had seen his father's body. That horrible sight wold stay with him for the rest of his life. There had been no face left to identify the body only his dad's wedding ring told anyone that it this poor wretch was his father. Silent tears ran down his face._

"_I'm sorry boy. It's sad to lose a parent. Here just sit back down and I'll give you something to calm your nerves." The kind old bartender knudged him back down in his seat and went searching for some of the good stuff. Over in a corner at the end of the bar sat a figure who couldn't help but over hear._

"_So you lost your Father. Must of cared for him quiet a bit," the figure spoke._

_Bobby whirled around looking for the owner's voice. "You got something to say?" He demanded still looking for whom ever spoke._

"_Not really. Just sayin', " answered the voice._

_Looking over at the end of the bar Bobby found the voice. They were slumped over the table, arms crossed in front of them, and their hat was tilted forward so you couldn't see their face. Walking over to them, irritation almost boiling he snapped at them, " You was just saying? Well..."_

"_Shut Up." It was the heat behind the words that stopped him in his tracks. The silence left in the wake of those words echoed throughout the whole tavern. The few customers that were there just stared wide eyed and tense, as a deer sensing a predator._

"_Sit Down, Boy," he spoke again. The threat underlying every word. Bobby glanced around and everyone looked back down and their tables or drinks. Glancing back at the figure he took a deep breath and sat down. A young waitress came over with Bobby's drink. Setting it down she quickly scurried away back to the bar. They both sat in silence and drank the drinks in front of them. _

"_So," the person spoke, startling Bobby, " You lost your Father. What happen?"_

"_Car accident," came after a moment._

"_Sounds like you don't believe it," shot back._

"_I don't know," came a whispered response._

"_Why don't you tell me what happened, and we'll go from there?"_

_Bobby's head snapped up and gazed into crystal blue eyes. A piece of cloth was wrapped around the person's face only letting their eyes been seen. Seeing nothing but sincerity Bobby talked. Talked about his life, talked about his father._

_After about two hours and two more beers Bobby's tale came to an end._

" _Your dad seemed to have secrets." Came after a few minutes. "Perhaps you need to find out who your Father really was behind his mask."_

_Bobby looked up, but all that he could see was the hat._

"_Your Grandfather sounds like a tyrant and a jackass to boot." The Person stood up and placed a wade of cash on the table. " It seems to me you got some growing up to do." They looked and held Bobby's eyes making sure their next words penetrated, "Maybe it time you stopped listening to your ass of a grandfather and start thinking on your own. From what I know of your father, he was a good man, but his heart was never truly in Texas." Bobby's eyes widened. " Maybe you should try and find out why, hm?"_

_After have said that they walked away and out of his life forever. _

End Flashback

Bobby shuck his head as he thought about that day. He had sat there till he deemed it safe enough to head home, thoughts flashing through his mind and determination setting his face. When he got home he had heard his Grandfather talking in the kitchen with his mom. The hateful words that spewed from his mouth ripped the blinders from his eyes, and for the first time saw his Grandfather for the hateful man he was. He quietly went up to his room and thought up plans to find out more about his dad. He distanced himself from his mother and though he was polite to he grandfather he was cold. He started asking around town and going through his dad's old office. In his search he found friends and himself. Meeting Old Black Owl was the turning point in finding more about his father. Bobby smiled _now that was a trip,_ hethought.

Flashback

Bobby was his dad's old office on the second floor. His mother hadn't had the time to go through it, so he volunteered. After receiving a strange look his mother accepted. His dad had little to nothing personal in his office. The only thing personal in the room were pictures of his time in the rodeo and pictures of him growing up. Bobby smiled at the picture of himself and his dad driving a new big tractor in the parking lot that was on the desk. Shaking his head Bobby turn his attention back to the task at hand. It took him two hours till he hit paydirt. It wasn't much but it was a lead. In the right bottom draw of the desk, he noticed it looked smaller from the inside. Shifting it around he manged to find out why. A false bottom. Removing the top he found a set of car keys, an old Post card and and photograph.

The keys were nothing special. The belonged to an older GMC model vehicle, _most likely a truck_, he thought. The Post card was nothing special. The picture was of some mountains, and on the back was written in an unfamiliar hand writing saying "August 14. Meet you there." Glancing at the the postmark it was sent in March.

"Riverton, WY. Why does that sound familiar?"

Placing the card next to the keys Bobby examined the last item. The photo wasn't very old, but his his dad was definitely younger in the picture. He was standing with his arm around a man who was of native American descent, his dad smiling his big toothy smile and the man next to him smirking. Flipping it over he read "Me and Black Owl Summer 1967"

_Black Owl? This guy can't be Old Black Owl, the hermit. Right?_ Bobby thought. Making a mental note to go and pay the old hermit a visit, he replaced the bottom and took the things to his room for safe keeping.

It was three days later that found Bobby driving up an narrow dirt road about 2 miles outside of town. The Old Black Owl was known for being quiet, and anti-social. He was rarely ever in town. People avoided him, while few others treated him with just a little courtesy. No one knows where he came from or really anything about him. Just that he showed up one summer and took up residence. After a few minutes he came upon the house. It was a one story house that looked as if it had seen better days. The paint was old, faded and peeling. The porch was a wrap around with an old swing; both in need of some repair work. There was an big old barn off the the left , but not much else.

Parking the truck, Bobby walked slowly up to the steps. The door was open with the screen door closed Just like one would expect with the summer heat as it was. The house seemed pretty old to have air conditioning.

"Hello?"

No answer.

Bobby tried again.

"Hello? Is anyone at home?"

Again nothing.

"Look, Sir, I'm here looking for information. I found an old picture of my father and, who I've come to believe to be you. I just want to some information about how you knew him. Please."

Only the sound of the house shifting could be hear in the silence after his statement.

"My name is..."

"I know who you are boy," a deep voice spoke. "You're Jack's boy."

Startled Bobby squinted trying to get a better look into the house. Sure enough there, standing in the shadows was a man. "Yes Sir, that'd be me. Can you help me?"

"I didn'a think I'd be seeing you around 'ere, boy," the man said ignoring the question. "The last I heard you couldna' cared less about you father. What changed your mind, boy?"

"Lets just say I had my blinders taken off, Sir." Bobby answered. "Please, Sir, can you help me?"

After a few minutes of silence Bobby heard the creaking of floor boards and sure enough Old Black Owl came to the door and Bobby got his first real look at the man.

Black Owl was a tall man of about six feet. And though his body was aged with time, his body was far from weak. His skin was a dark brown, and his hair was long and peppered with gray. His face had lost it's smooth and taunt looks from his youth, and replaced with the face of a wise man. His eyes were the most haunting; they were black as onyx which seemed to see right through to your soul.

"While come one in then, boy. No need to stand there all day. I'll answer your questions, but in return you need to help me. Is it a deal?" Black Owl spoke from behind the screen.

Gazing up at the old man his mind flashed back to his father's mutilated corpse. "Deal."

_tbc_

So what do you all think? Is it getting good? Oh and I'm using both the movie and the book for my references, just to let you all know. Review please. Opinions would be appreciated.


End file.
